


Curiosity

by CaraLee



Series: Made for Immortality [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about FBI Agent Peter Burke that intrigues Neal in a way that very few mortals do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned White Collar or Highlander, this story would not be on this site.

Neal had merely been amused at first, (it was not the first time the law had noticed him) and then become intrigued as he played prank after prank and committed crime after crime and still Agent Burke did not give up. Even better, this mortal was not only determined, he was intelligent. Sharp even, in a way that reminded Neal of Brother Seamus from all those years ago. The game was on. Then Peter (he was Peter by then, Neal wasn’t one for standing on ceremony outside of a con.) caught him. In more than five hundred and sixty years, no one had ever caught Neal before. Not even Brother Seamus, and there had never been anyone else who cared enough to try for as long as it took. (Except the Chief of _Clann Cárthaigh_ back in 1502, and that was different. The man wanted his mother’s heirloom necklace back.)

It had completely bewildered him. If nothing else, prison gave him time to think. He had made up his mind to live this one out, he didn’t want to give up Kate, and Peter fascinated him. Curiosity had always been his greatest weakness after all. He needed to know more.

**Author's Note:**

> I regularly play in the wide range of crossovers and fusions made possible by fandoms like Highlander and The Sentinel. I do not usually like the idea of Neal Caffrey as an immortal, but this little thing pestered me until I wrote it. So there you go!


End file.
